rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Suchong
Sitemap Suchong . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- "ADAM is the canvas of genetic modification... But Plasmids are the paint." - Dr Yi Suchong SuchongsCleverEscape.jpg Cleversuchong.jpg EvidenceRyanKnew.jpg|Insurance suchong.jpg --- --- --- Suchong - "Tenenbaum, She sometimes not objective " (said when Tenenbaum was starting to 'lose it' - a short while before she quit and disappeared.) Suchong was someone who could look at human subjects as if they were lab rats --- --- --- Suchong clever. Suchong know what side to back. Suchong sell out Fontaine's "Ace In The Hole" to Ryan. Suchong realize must disappear for while til Fontaine/Atlas become fishfood. Suchong Survivor. ((Suchong Still Alive in MMORPG ??)) --- --- --- Suchong's Curse : Accosted by a Clumsy Little Sister in the street, he tells her to "Go Suck On A Corpse, Little Brat" (possibly before the 'Protecting' started). --- --- --- Suchong's Revenge - Alternate Alternates ' : Suchong doesn't like Fink (the Infinite BS writers' cartoon cutout 'evil capitalist') stealing stuff from his lab (Fink couldn't otherwise have the right materials and tools, let alone the scientific understanding), and the good Doctor sets a Trap ... The final scene is of Jeremiah Fink (his shaved head and suture scars indicating radical brain surgery procedures having been performed) being immersed in one of the Big Daddy Yellow ''goop tanks (at Point Prometheus) to start his path to being Rapture's Newest Big Daddy. Suchong making some dry appropriate comment ... Say, Lets not 'sugar coat' the Lobotomization, Kenny ... --- --- --- 'Bio-Fluids (ick) ' : Blacklight used by Suchong ... "These Filthy Splicers, Suchong Find Their Bio-Fluid EVERYWHERE !!!!" Those Crazy Splicer 'doctors' said something like this in the game. --- --- --- '''Suchong's Stash : "Suchong have Good Opium ..." Suchong's stash of Opium had saved him before (during the Japanese Occupation). He may have then always maintained an emergency 'stash' as 'insurance' (maybe his having access to priority supply shipments from the Surface, long after the 'Closing Off' in 1952 was easy ... as 'Medical Supplies'). --- --- --- Stupid But Amusing Scene in Burial at Sea : Look carefully... At the time of his death Suchong was missing the middle finger of his right hand, which was the consequence of having been giving Fink the Finger on their last meeting, when that particular Tear closed on it. But does that now mean that Suchong is an inter-dimensional quantumized 'god' like Elizabeth, who can now set out to get revenge on Fink for stealing his ideas ? Suchong would probably revel in his now being a god (That Big Daddy that shoved the drill through him better look out, as well as those brat kids of the rich people his parents were servants to, when he was a child). --- --- --- 'BaSx - Reason Suchong's "Tear Machine" was Broken ' : He realized that opening 'Tears' could lead to places with VERY BAD THINGS IN THEM, and quickly curtailed that activity (he wasn't stupid). What might Suchong have seen that decided the issue : * Advanced Technology Cat Aliens who ate humans * Someplace where a plague had destroyed the population (seeing bodies laying about unburied, pustules covering them and signs they died in agony...) * A brief exposure to something that burned up half the lab (and was fortunately shut down quickly in time before it killed him). * A performance of a Punk Rock band ("Suchong Ears Feel Like Fill With SHIT !!!!"). * Opening onto a Velociraptor that looked right at him, hungrily ... * Another Suchong saying "YOU STUPID. DANGER !! CLOSE DOWN MACHINE AT ONCE ... IDIOT !!!" * A World populated (populated or poopulated) by clones of 'Carrot Top' ........................ NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Then this "Stupid Meddlesome Woman" comes along before he has a chance to obliterate the machine and Turns It On Again!!! --- --- --- --- --- . .